


Dinner Date

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dating, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, M/M, New Jersey Devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Taylor comes back to Edmonton for a dinner date with Connor. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	Dinner Date

Connor was late. He had stopped by the grocery store to grab a few things, wanting to make dinner for Taylor but the store was busier than he had expected and it had taken him forever to get through the till. He rushed home, hoping to get dinner started before Taylor got there.

He fumbled with the key in the lock, trying to hold both bags of groceries in his other arm. He shoved the door open and stumbled inside, pushing the door closed with his foot. He started towards the kitchen when he heard Taylor’s voice. He couldn’t help smiling even if this threw his dinner plans off a little.

“Hey Connor,” Ryan greeted him cheerfully when he stepped into the kitchen. “Look what the cat dragged in!” He gestured to Taylor who was sitting on his left.

“Hi guys,” Connor said hoping his voice didn’t sound as strangled as it did to his ears. “I thought you were going out?”

Leon laughed. “We were but our plans got cancelled at the last minute. Worked out though; we would have missed out on seeing our boy here.” Leon threw his arm over Taylor’s shoulders.

Darnell had gotten up and taken one of the bags from Connor, helping him get the groceries sorted out.

“Going all out for dinner tonight huh?” Darnell said. “Want a hand with this?” He started pulling pots from the cupboard.

Connor looked over at Taylor. So much for the romantic evening alone they had planned.

 

Taylor threw open the windows over the sink to help clear out the smoke that hung in the kitchen while Ryan took care of the shrieking smoke alarm.

“Sorry guys,” Darnell apologized, coughing. “I guess I put a little too much oil in the pan. Who knew fish could catch fire like that.”

“Probably everyone,” Leon teased moving the frying pan to the sink and turning on the water.

“Guys,” Ryan interrupted. “Connor just headed upstairs; he looked really upset.”

“About the food?” Darnell asked worriedly. “I didn’t mean—”

“It’s not your fault,” Taylor said. “It’s…this was supposed to be a date.”

“Hallsy!” Ryan exclaimed, hugging him. “That’s great!”

“You mean you and Davo?” Leon said looking surprised. “Why didn’t you just tell us?” He smiled and punched Taylor’s shoulder lightly.

Taylor blushed. “I guess we should have. This is only our third date—”

“Say no more,” Darnell said. “We’ll get out of your hair. Leave the mess; we’ll clean it up tomorrow sometime.”

“Thanks guys.” Taylor looked around the kitchen. Supper was definitely not salvageable and there was still a lot of smoke in the air but he bet Connor was hungry. He started searching the cupboards for a clean pot.

 

“Hey.” Connor looked up to see Taylor climbing out the window to join him on the roof. He had a blanket slung over one arm and was carrying two bowls, one in each hand. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Kraft dinner?” he asked when Taylor passed him the bowls so he could throw the thick blanket around them both to help keep off some of the chill from the late December air.

“It’s the only thing I can actually make,” Taylor admitted with a laugh. “I brought ketchup.” He pulled a handful of ketchup packets out of his pocket and held them out.

Connor laughed. “Thanks,” he said taking one of the packets and squeezing it over the top of his mac and cheese.

“I, um, told the guys about us,” Taylor said, cradling his bowl in front of him. “I know we hadn’t talked about it but they understood. We’re by ourselves for the night.”

“It’s okay Taylor; we would have had to tell them eventually.” They sat, eating in silence.

“We could go in if you want,” Taylor offered. “It’s still a little smoky in there but…”

“No,” Connor decided. “This is nice.” He set his empty bowl on the roof and cuddled closer to Taylor. Taylor followed his example and the two of them stared up at the stars.


End file.
